


Crazy consequences

by Ladyblog_fandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyblog_fandoms/pseuds/Ladyblog_fandoms
Summary: Marinette finds it's time to confess to Adrien. But after her being rejected, she finds a bigger problem waiting for her. Will she be able to fight an Akuma with a broken heart? How will she fight it knowing that she was the cause of it?





	Crazy consequences

In this fan fiction the characters are 15 years old. They still have the same crushes they had since the beginning of the show. Marinette is a great friend to Adrien and has stopped being a stuttering mess.  

 

     * * *

 

“So”, Alya said, “wanna hang out tomorrow or not?”

 

Marinette jumped and answered, “What? I wasn’t listening.”

 

“Girl!” Alya said in a scolding tone. “You have to stop staring at him or he’ll think you’re a stalker or something.”

 

Marinette groaned “I know but I can’t. He’s too handsome.”

 

**Flashback 3 days ago**

 

“Guys!” Adrien said. “I have a photo shoot on Thursday and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come.”

 

“Sure dude. I’m coming” Nino answered.

 

“Me too” Marinette said.

 

“Count me in”

 

At that time none of them knew that it was a beach photo shoot. Even if she knew, Marinette would have thought it was going to be alright. After all, she was over that blushing mess so nothing could happen. Right?

 

Maybe she underestimated the beauty that was Adrien Agreste. Because many things happened.

 

**End of flashback**

 

“Look girl” Alya said while grinning. “I know he’s handsome but you’re going to make a fool of yourself.”

 

“This is too much for me.” Marinette sighed.

 

“Who knew it was going to be a beach photo shoot?” Alya asked.

 

“Uh”. Niño said carefully. “I did”

 

“And you didn’t tell me? Poor girl.”

 

“Guys!” Marinette said a little too loud. “He’s coming this way.”

 

“Hi guys!” Adrien said.

 

“Hi”, everyone answered.

 

“Duuuude” Nino whistled. “You look hot”

 

“Um” Adrien blushed slightly. “Thanks, I guess?”

 

“You do look hot” Alya laughed.

 

“She’s right you know” Marinette smiled.

 

“Hehe” Adriens became a shade darker. “Well, um, I was going to tell you that the photo shoot is finished and that I was going to change”

 

“Oh. We’ll wait for you here” Nino said.

 

“Ok. See you guys soon” Adrien walked away.

 

“I’m gonna die after this” Marinette groaned again.

 

“After what?” Alya asked.

 

“I just saw Adrien looking hot as hell. I’ll never forget this”

 

Marinette heard something behind her so she turned around to see Adrien standing there. She hoped with all her might that he hadn’t heard what she’d said.

 

“You weren’t trying to scare us, were you?” She said, hoping it hade sounded normal.

 

“Ugh, I thought I was quiet” Adrien said, a little disappointed.

 

“Oh, I just heard something behind me”

 

“I didn’t hear anything, did you?” Alya asked Nino.

 

“Nope. Guess we were saved by Mari then”

 

“Well who’s hungry?” Adrien asked.

 

“I am” The three others said at the same time.

 

“Lets go eat then”

 

      * * *

 

“Ahem” Adrien cleared his throat. “So, what’s going on between you guys?”

 

“W-What do you mean?” Nino asked, looking pretty nervous.

 

“Do you actually think that we didn’t notice the way you look at each other or your hands under the table?” Marinette said in a voice full of teasing.

 

“Marinette!!!” Alya said, both horrified and a little angry.

 

“What?” Said girl answered innocently.

 

“OMG I hate you!”

 

“Why?” Adrien asked.

 

Adrien continued to teas the others. Marinette felt a movement in her purse. _It must be Tikki_ , she thought.

 

“I’ll just go to the restroom for a sec”, Marinette excused herself.

 

“Ok”

 

“Are you ok?” Marinette asked Tikki when she was sure that she was alone.

 

“Yeah...it’s just that I’ve been feeling something weird around Adrien.” The Kwami answered.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t know, just be careful.”

 

“Ok. I should probably go back to the rest”

 

      * * *

 

Later that day, the teenagers went to the park. Marinette and Alya were talking alone.

 

“I’m gonna confess to him today.” Marinette said determined.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’ve thought long and hard about it and I’m ready”

 

“Ok. Go get him girl”

 

Marinette walked up to Adrien and gathered all the strength she had. No messing up.

 

“Adrien. Can I talk to you in private?”

 

“Sure” The blondie answered as they walked away.

 

“Adrien, I...I. I love you!”

 

“W-What?”

 

“I’m in love with you!”

 

“Marinette... I...”

 

“It’s ok. I understand”

 

“Mari. Wait” The blondie called after her but she was already walking away.

 

It was ok though. Marinette accepted it with a high head. The only thing was that maybe, if she had stayed, she would have got a full explanation of why he didn’t feel anything for her. Maybe she would have learned that the special cat she had been rejecting was actually the love of her life. But she hadn’t stayed. And that would change a lot of things.

 

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Tikki asked once they were up in her room. Her chosen had been silent for a long time and Tikki didn’t know how to read the expression she had.

 

“Yeah. I’m ok” Marinette sighed. “I wasn’t expecting much anyway.”

 

“Oh Marinette.You know you have patrol with Chat to look forward to.”

 

“Yeah. You’re right”

 

While Marinette was talking to Tikki and working on a present for Alya, Adrien was getting worried.

 

“Do you think she’ll be alright, Plagg?”

 

“Don’t ask me. You were the one who broke her heart.”

 

“Not helping”

 

Later that day, Marinette was getting prepared for patrol. After transforming and running on top of Paris houses Ladybug finally stopped on top of the Eiffel tour. There she saw her kitty sitting while wiggling his legs. Why not scare him? At least she could try.

 

“Where you tryna scare me M’Lady?” The cat said while bowing and kissing her hand.

 

“No. Let’s go.”

 

At the end of patrol they sat on top of the Eiffel tour. Ladybug saw that Chat was awfully silent. Just as she was about to ask the cat finally spoke.

 

“Ladybug?”

 

“Yes, Chat?”

 

“I...I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

 

“...Chat... I... I”

 

“You know what, it’s fine.” His face dropped and he stood up.

 

“Chat. Wait.” Ladybug stood up after him.

 

“Au revoir. M’Lady.” He extended his baton.

 

“Chat!” She reach after him but he was already jumping down the Eiffel tour. She thought of following him but she hesitated. How could she talk to him after what she’s done. While she was thinking, Plagg had to deal with another crisis.

 

“Control yourself, kid. No negativity.”

 

“Shut up, Plagg” Adrien said while crying.

 

While they were talking, an Akuma flew into his room.

 

“Hello, Chat Blanc. I am Hawkmoth.”

 

“Resist, Adrien” The kwami begged. He didn’t want his cat to get akumatised.

 

“Give me your ring and get ladybugs miraculous.”

 

“Of course, Hawkmoth.”

 

“Adrien! No!”

 

“There’s no one named Adrien. Your going to Hawkmoth.” Chat Blanc said, standing in the same spot that Adrien stood in before.

 

At the same time that all of that happened, Tikki and Marinette were talking.

 

“Do you think Chat will be ok?” The Bluenette asked.

 

“I don’t know. He’s got Plagg though.”

 

“Did you hear that?” Marinette suddenly asked.

 

“Duty calls” Tikki snickered.

 

“Seriously?! Tikki, Spots on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
